


Below Freezing

by anybodihearme



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anybodihearme/pseuds/anybodihearme
Summary: Eddward never hated hiking as much as he did in that moment.
Relationships: Edd "Double D" & Kevin, Edd "Double D"/Kevin, Kevedd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Below Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> Baby, it's cold outside.

* * *

Originally Uploaded: Saturday, February 15, 2020

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Eddward asked as he stumbled forward with his arms held out. He could hear Kevin behind him trying to stifle his laughs but failing to do so in such a horrible fashion. "Kevin," his voice came out more urgently. "Where are we going?" He asked again.

Kevin's hands were warm against Eddward's eyes, a nice contrast to the cold wind brought on by winter. Even with his senses limited, Eddward could tell that they've been trekking through the woods. The constant sound of snow crunching under their feet and the distant call of animals were enough to help him pinpoint their location. Not to mention that his breath was slowly becoming more labored the farther they trekked due to the uneven path and his lack of physical capabilities. Either way, Eddward was becoming irritated.

"Kevin," Eddward called again. "Where are you taking me?" His question held a certain weight that Kevin leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Just two more minutes," Kevin answered. His breath was warm against Eddward's cheek and despite the cold, his face heated up and the slightest undertone of red-streaked across his face. Kevin's chest vibrated against his back once more and Eddward wanted nothing more than to remove his hands and give the redhead a piece of his mind.

Just twenty minutes ago he was sitting on the couch, heavily invested in a book. It was below freezing outside and Eddward had no desire to leave their dwelling, especially with how hectic his schedule has become as of late. It's been weeks since his last actual holiday and he wanted nothing more than to take off his boots and lay down.

Eddward let out an irritated breath and went to tell Kevin how ridiculous he was being but didn't get the chance to as they suddenly came to a stop.

He could feel Kevin slightly pull away from him alongside his hands becoming lighter on his face.

"Can you keep your eyes closed for me?" Kevin asked. Eddward stuck his lip out, debating. "If you don't cooperate, everything would have been for naught," he prodded.

Eddward could practically see the grin making its way across Kevin's face.

"Okay," Eddward said and he felt Kevin's hands instantly drop from his face. The cold assaulted him, and he almost wished he would have denied Kevin's request because without his hands, acting as a barrier, he could swear his face was freezing. Eddward wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and pulled it up higher to cover as much skin as he could. It was quite a troublesome task given that his scarf wasn't meant to cover anything but his neck. By the time he got it situated the way he wanted, he realized it was quiet, a bit too quiet.

Around him, he could hear nothing, absolutely nothing.

Despite the snow and nature that littered the ground around him, Eddward couldn't even pick up a trace of Kevin's breathing or footsteps.

"Kevin?" Eddward called, listening hard to try and find some trace of Kevin's presence. Nothing. "Kevin?" Eddward called again. Silence. The raven-haired man turned his head and called out again, but the only thing to answer him was the sound of his own echo. "Kevin!" Eddward screamed.

In a panic, Eddward opened his eyes and-


End file.
